The American Society for Nutritional Sciences (ASNS) applies for funds to support travel for young scientists from the Americas to participate in the XVIII International Congress of Nutrition (Durban, South Africa, September 19-23, 2005). ASNS (incorporated in 1928), the principal professional organization of nutrition research scientists in the United States, is dedicated to improving the quality of life through the science of nutrition, (current membership:>3000). Funds will be used primarily for young investigators whose need to exchange scientific investigations with international scientists (who, for lack of travel funds, do not, on a regular basis, attend other scheduled nutrition meetings within the U.S.) is not always possible. The International Congress, with its unique opportunities for young investigators, comes once every four years. The XVIII Congress' goals include bringing nutrition role players from all over the world to Africa in order to explore, exchange and integrate knowledge about nutrition; to generate new insights and to define innovative solutions for global nutrition problems. These interactions will contribute to an increased political awareness of the human right to be food and nutrition secure. The Congress will also emphasize the importance of nutrition for human development, health and well-being, equity, and a quality of life for all. Programming plans include the presentation of 8 plenary lectures; 4 special lectures (one sponsored by the ASNS, the EV McCollum International Lectureship); 42 symposia with input from 1000 international scientists; workshops, and posters. Participation from 150 countries, approximately 200 invited speakers, attendance to include up to 4000 delegates sum up plans for the Congress. This Congress is sponsored by the International Union of Nutrition Sciences (IUNS), a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions. The US adhering body (one of 64), with which the ASNS closely coordinates activities, is the US National Committee for IUNS, IOM/NAS.